Second Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War
The Second Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War was an armed conflict between the Democratic Republic of Baggnagia and the Nationalist Republic of Greater Beggnig. The main object of the war were the attempts by the Baggnagian government to eliminate the Greater Beggnigian access to the Begnakia Southern Flank, as it was believed that the Greater Beggnigian government had secretly been financing the armed Southern Flank separatist organizations and providing them with new weaponry. The Baggnagian government still strongly believes in this theory, since Greater Beggnig had been the only country interested in the independence of the Begnakia Southern Flank. The Second Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War began when Baggnagia invaded Greater Beggnig by land, through the southeastern parts of the border. The main objectives of the Baggnagian Armed Forces were to annex the southeastern territories of Greater Beggnig and expand Baggnagia's borders in the west. With the southeastern territories under the Baggnagian control, any possible supply lines to the separatists would be dissolved. Background After the First Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War, aggression from the armed Begnakia Southern Flank separatist organizations increased. Since then the number of terrorist activity within Baggnagia has risen by a large percentage. In attempt to suppress the separatist aggression, the Baggnagian Armed Forces began military operations in the southern regions of the country. Despite the Baggnagian army holding victory over the separatists, during the armed encounters and bilateral offensives, the power of the separatist organizations and aggression towards the rest of Baggnagia only seemed to be increasing. In an effort to explain the rising separatist power, the Baggnagian government began suspecting an anonymous source, directing and financing the Southern Flank insurgency. Based on the research, conducted by the country’s intelligence agencies and with the support from the Department of Defense, the Baggnagian government accused Greater Beggnig as the only possible supporter of the Southern Flank revolt. Following the accusations, a first wave of Baggnagian Armed Forces, consisting out of many divisions, was mobilized and invaded Greater Beggnig through the southeastern borders. Following a successful invasion, the number of troops increased and further waves were deployed to reinforce the attack. The Greater Beggnigian government instantly responded with the mobilized Greater Beggnigian forces launching fresh offensives against the Baggnagian forces. Course of the war The assembled Baggnagian Armed Forces invaded Greater Beggnig through the southeastern borders. Several h eavily armed Baggnagian divisions advanced deep into the Greater Beggnigian territory without much resistance. The Greater Beggnigian Armed Forces responded instantly by assembling a large defense force, comprised of three battalions of 1,000 men, known as D Company, A Company and C Company, as well as a supporting group of 12 T-90 tanks. The Greater Beggnigian army launched a fresh offensive against the Baggnagian forces, a few minutes after the invasion started. During their advance against the Baggnagian army, the Greater Beggnigian forces managed to push through the centre of the captured land, ending up halfway between the border of the captured land. However, this advanced caused huge casualties not only to the Baggnagian, but also the Greater Beggnigian forces. In the course of the advance, two squadrons of Greater Beggnigian Tupolev Tu-160 supersonic bombers, with escort, were bombing the positions in front of D Company, A Company and C Company. Only two of them were lost in the advance. To the sides of D Company, A Company and C Company, Su-25 ground-attack were targeting tank columns and supply lines with hopes to either bomb the invading forces into submission, or to starve the Baggnagians out. During the effective Greater Beggnigian advance, the Ba ggnagian forces were forced to retreat and move towards the border, with the Greater Beggnigian forces pursuing them. Baggnagians made the enemy forces believe in their withdrawal and used this as a strategic tactic to lure the enemy into a trap. Once both the Baggnagian and the Greater Beggnigian forces reached the Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig border, and assembled Baggnagian Air Force launched several air strikes on the enemy positions at the border zone. During this series of air offensives, air strikes were also conducted on the Greater Beggnigian positions in several other territories of Greater Beggnig. As the war escalated, both sides quickly began receiving military assistance from an international arena. Greater Beggnig received military support from the Armed Republic of Chervyshka, while Baggnagia was aided by the Empire of Valrifell. Throughout the course of the war, the military assistance from Chervyshka and Valrifell quickly evolved into massive military aid and later into a direct involvement of both countries in the war. Chervyshka and Valrifell were the only countries that had directly intervened into the war, each supporting different sides. However, there were a lot of countries that tried to resolve the Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig conflict diplomatically or with limited military involvement. Thlurasia, Maltta, Corenea and Konstantinye all hoped for a diplomatic resolution of the war, while Elbenia, Patricant and Lolomz necessitated limited military involvement. Elbenia and Patricant condemned the Baggnagian invasion and expressed their support to Greater Beggnig, while Lolomz remained neutral and took military action to stabilize the situation in the war-torn areas. The Elbenian Air Force carried out air strikes on several important military objects in Baggnagia, mostly military bases, while Patricant supplied Greater Beggnig with weapons and government funding. Later Patricant took similar action as Elbenia and deployed 18 Swallows to conduct air strikes on the Baggnagian positions and important military objects. Maltta expressed necessity in sending WA representatives to the conflict zone as observers to investigate the theory of the government of Greater Beggnig funding the armed Southern Flank separatist groups in Baggnagia and to investigate the number of civilian casualties and usage of biological warfare in the conflict. Before reaching the conflict zone, the helicopter transporting the WA observers crashed in Eastern Greater Beggnig near the Baggnagian border. The WA observers found themselves being in a hostage situation as the area they crashed in was guarded by Chervyshkan snipers. An additional battalion of Baggnagian troops was assigned to conduct a rescue operation of the WA observers. With the first deployed battalion failing the rescue mission, a second battalion was assigned to finish the operation. The rescue operation ended successfully with the WA observers being rescued and 2 out of 3 Chervyshkan snipers being killed in the process. The third sniper was taken as a POW. After the rescue operation, several divisions of Baggnagian and Valrifellian soldiers were deployed to southern territories of Baggnagia, which had Greater Beggnigian presence in them. After a brief firefight, the Greater Beggnigian troops surrendered and were taken as POWs. After the operation, the soldiers were ordered to stay in their position and search the location for more enemy units. During their search, the Baggnagian–Valrifellian divisions were ambushed by several armed units of the Southern Flank separatists and a huge battle broke out with spillovers to several nearby regions, including foreign territories. Due to the army having better weaponry and skills, the battle ultimately ended with the Baggnagian–Valrifellian victory. Most of the separatists were killed, while several managed to escape the battlefield. After the operation, the units returned to the base, while the Baggnagian and Valrifellian army’s began concentrating on air superiority against the enemy positions. Another Air Force was assembled to carry out air offensives against the enemy positions, while ground forces were deployed to finish off the possible survivors in those locations, which were struck. The combined effort of ground and air forces benefited greatly to the Baggnagian progress and caused enormous casualties and decrease in Greater Beggnigian power. The Baggnagian territories, occupied by the Greater Beggngian forces, were recaptured, while the attacked Greater Beggnigian territories remained under Baggnagian occupation. Recognizing that the Greater Beggnigian forces were overpowered, Kralj Palloii II ordered the troops to retreat back into Greater Beggnig and head to the west of the country from the occupied territories. With the Greater Beggnigian resistance suppressed and the forces being driven out of the occupied territories, the Baggnagian forces were free to complete the process of the conquered territories being fully annexed into the Baggnagian territory. After the process was complete, no more clashes came after that, marking the end of the war. Aftermath After the war, the disputes between the two countries continued. The Greater Beggnigian government accepted the loss of the south eastern territories in the war, but still insisted that the theories, created by the Baggnagian government about Greater Beggnig funding the separatists, were false. Despite denying the funding, the Greater Beggnigian government continued their support for the independence of the Southern Flank, while the Baggnagian government continued claiming that the separatists were funded by Greater Beggnig. The bilateral accusations only worsened the relations between the two countries, but only in a diplomatic arena, with no further armed engagements between the armies occurring. The conquering of the Greater Beggnigian territories benefited Baggnagia greatly. The annexed territories became heavily militarized with the Baggnagian Armed Forces strictly militarizing the Baggnagian side of the Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig border, in order to cut the suspected supply lines to the separatists, as well as prevent possible Greater Beggnigian attacks, due to the state of war between the two countries. According to President Zajc Avsenik, after the end of the Second Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War, the Southern Flank terrorism in Baggnagia has decreased, due to the armed separatist groups losing access to their suspected supplier – Greater Beggnig. Category:Wars Category:War Category:Conflict